Githinji Uzoh
Githinji Uzoh is the eldest son of the Uzoh family, who can trace their heritage back to Kenya on the preserved planet Earth and are therefore counted among the elite aristoracy on Phobos. He is the brother of Ashura Uzoh. Appearance that good fucking donald glover look History banging anek apparently In-Game Appearances * Elsy Speck and Vox Tempest were waiting at Taffy Flint's favourite boba tea spot in the Tinkertate, having contracted them to dig up information on the whereabouts of Ashura Uzoh. A man approached them, holding Vox's tea order, and introduced himself as Githinji Uzoh. He informed them he knew that Mila Millenia had hired them to find his brother as well as the weapon he had stolen from the Toska Research and Development weapons expo. He thus offered to pay them more for his brother's safe return to his care, and once they agreed, confided he had learned that The Nova were headed for Sagi and that he believed his brother was currently residing there. As incentive, he gave Elsy a tool known as a 'Bullwhip', which would allow them to interfere with economies on a micro-scale. * As The Nova made their way back to Phobos from Sagi on Kaneda Corral's ship, they visited Ashura in the brig. Vox scanned Ashura with his cybereyes, and witnessed a memory of a bloodied Ashura looking stunned in the middle of a battlefield whilst Githinji tried to shake him back to awareness. Distracted, Githinji did not notice Glutt soldiers approaching behind them - but they were gunned down by Anek Allegro before they could harm either Uzoh. Anek tried urge Githinji to leave, but he refused to do so without his brother. Eventually, Anek helped Githinji carry Ashura away. * When The Nova returned to Phobos with a captive Ashura in tow, Githinji sent an encrypted message arranging the handover to take place at Maelstrom, with the special request that no one other than the members of their group be present. He was pleased to see that they had managed to return his brother in one piece, but unsympathetic to the fact that they had been unable to retrieve the weapon for Mila. Elsy argued that they had put themselves at risk to help him, by double-crossing an extremely dangerous person. Githinji challenged that she mistook exactly where the danger lay. ** He turned his attentions to Ashura and chided him on the apologies he would owe their mother, and what he would have to do to make it up to his family. Ashura looked extremely depressed, and grew increasingly so as Githinji informed the group of the parties that would need to be attended in order to atone. He also examined Ashura's ruined face and lamented that they would have to do something that would fix that right up. ** After Vox offered to cheer up Ashura by putting him on the guest list for Maelstrom's reopening party, Githinji expressed some mild interest in attending. Vox affably agreed, and asked him whether he wished to bring anyone else - to which Githinji responded Anek Allegro. Category:Characters Category:NPCS